


Fine!

by ByersStylesandShea



Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Petty Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: Jack and Davey are on their way to Sarah and Katherine's very fancy dinner party, and they can't help but get into petty arguments as they slowly make their way over.It's at this moment that Jack begins to realise just how much he's in love with David Jacobs.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer (mentioned)
Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fine!

They were in the wine aisle at their local grocery store when the first petty argument had broken out.

Jack had gotten defensive as Davey tried to explain why he couldn’t bring red wine to Sarah’s party, as they were serving monkfish for dinner and his sister had vehemently told him that red wine simply doesn’t go.

Rather suggesting an Austrian Riesling instead, a dry white wine that would go perfect with the fish, due to its robust flavour; with the added bonus of not breaking a cardinal rule of gourmet food were they to bring it to the soiree tonight.

Jack immediately disagrees. “Davey, I don’t drink white wine, when have you ever seen me drink a glass of white over red?”

“Never” Davey concedes, looking at the bottle in his hand and sighing. “But if we go to this party, we can’t bring red – Sarah told me, let’s not forget she’s the one making a living as a high-class chef”

“How about, I bring the red, you bring the white; I’ll still be able to get drunk, and you can show that you're right?” Jack scoffs, pulling his favourite Rex Mundi from the shelf and scanning the label in a vain effort to avoid Davey’s eyes.

This was the wine he drank when he painted at night, he never got purposely drunk – only two glasses every once in a while, but the smell of it always reminded him of those nights. When he would paint away until the early hours and Davey would come into the room, drape his arms around his neck from behind and bury his face in the crook of Jack’s neck; whispering sweet nothings into his ear to coax him into bed, kissing his cheek and neck – refusing to touch Jack’s lips until he’s in bed, warm and entangled against Davey’s lithe body.

He liked the taste of this wine, and not only does it taste wonderful at an affordable price, but it also reminded him of his love for Davey with every sip; hence, red wine being his favourite over white.

“Fine, Jack – we’ll get both” Davey huffs, turning on his heel to get to self-checkout, Jack trailing behind – looking back at the label with a faint smile

“Fine”

~o0|0o~

Their second argument begins slightly later once they’ve made their way out of the store.

They hail a cab, the cold chill of the crisp November New York air making Davey regret his choice of neglecting a jacket over the top of his blazer as he piled into the taxi, Jack opening the door for him.

They get halfway down the street when another regret of Davey’s fills him, the regret of not setting off earlier as the cab remains stagnant in traffic in the middle of Broadway for ten minutes. Still twelve blocks away from the party, at 7:03 pm after he informed his sister that they would be there by 6:45 pm.

He notices an empty side street that the driver could take and informs the man of such and he takes the detour, much to Jack’s annoyance.

“Dave, Sarah’s party is on Broadway, we were _on_ Broadway” he emphasises, pointing at the road ahead which was no longer covered in the bright twinkling lights of the main street, but one of brick and street lamps. “Why have we turned?”

“I am aware of where my sister’s party is Jack, but in case you hadn’t noticed, Broadway is currently one long traffic jam” Davey bickered, gesturing to the flickering currency tally next to the cab driver which read $15.27 in red lights. Their time stuck in traffic nearly costing them twenty bucks alone.

“But now we’re further away, this doesn’t make any sense” Jack argued back and Davey sighed.

“Fine, excuse me sir, if you could please just stop here” Davey directs to the cab driver, leaning between the two front seats with a slightly crumpled $20 “I think the fresh air will do us some good, keep the change”

Jack huffs again as the drive comes to a stop “Fine”

“Fine” Davey retorts, climbing out of the cab and refraining himself from slamming the door, the cabbie had done nothing wrong and Davey wasn’t about to harm his property.

~o0|0o~

The pair walk down Broadway in silence, a brisk pace shared between them, but their eyes don’t meet. It felt as though they were strangers awkwardly making their way down the same path, far too close to be comfortable but they persisted. It may be dark save for a few dull street lamps, and they may be annoyed with each other at this moment, but it’s cold and hunger is gnawing at their stomachs – so they need to hurry.

They had made it three blocks in silence, Davey’s arms wrapped around himself and Jack being too stubborn to give up his jacket, when the heavens opened and rain began to lash down on the pavement.

Davey immediately hastens his speed, not focussing on his feet, but straight ahead as he counted down the blocks in his head, they were now eight away from Sarah.

Jack, on the other hand, slowed his pace, relishing in the cool sensation of the rain and wind. He’d always loved the rain as a kid, and the downpour that he was currently experiencing was loosening him up after the stress of getting ready for this evening.

Davey felt the material of his suit start to cling to his body in an uncomfortable manner, his hair dripping water into his eyes as he angled his head down slightly so he could see where he was going. The wind was beginning to pick up and neither of them had the sense to pack an umbrella with them.

Jack adored the very bones of Davey, but he was sure that his boyfriend will work himself into an early grave with the sheer amount he stresses over everything, from the high stakes to the mundane. Before coming out tonight, Davey had tried on four suits, checked his wallet thrice and relocked the apartment door twice for safety. He had looked in that damn wine aisle for twenty whole minutes before deciding on the Riesling that Jack had bickered with him about and freaked, thinking he’d lost his credit card to pay at the self-checkout.

Jack knew that he can’t help it, and he wouldn’t have Davey any other way, but just once he would Davey to enjoy a night without thinking of what might go wrong for once.

He looked over at Davey and saw how the man opposite him shined in the rain. It dots his hair like morning dew, an adorable blush spreading across his face from the cold, his blue eyes practically electric as he looked to Jack. Suddenly, Jack is brought back to the day when they had first met, where he was working the early morning shift at the campus cafe, and in walks the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. It was before opening but Jack let him in – Crutch wouldn’t be in for hours, so no one could scold him.

So much snow in his hair and blue woollen scarf that it looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of the stuff over his head as he searched to get warm.

He had sat at the bar of the cafe with a hot chocolate in his hands, keeping Jack company as the latter slowly started up all of the machines for the day, spending an hour just talking to each other about everything before the next customer rolled in. Davey then took another hot chocolate to go, and Jack shoots his shot, leaving his number scrawled on the disposable cup; a shot that has subsequently given him the best six years of his life and counting.

_Shit_

Davey had stumbled into a deeper puddle and his right shoe was now completely sodden and beginning to chill. Damn it! This is truly fantastic, just what he needed. He had officially had it; he needed to see Sarah, to get warm, to have a drink Asap.

He turned to Jack, who was looking at him with a hazy look, probably trying to sneeze or something.

“Jack, we need to go quicker” He groans, waving a hand in front of Jack’s face once he doesn’t receive a reply, just the same far off look. “Jack? _Can you say something_?”

Jack remains silent.

“Fine, I’m going to my sisters” Davey is close to yelling at this point “You can stay here in the rain, and you can explain to them why you’re even later than I am. Give me the bag of wine” he gestures to the plastic bag which is hanging off of Jack’s fingers, he doesn’t get a response. “Fine then! Bring it yourself, your precious red wine, Jesus—“

“Shut up Dave, and marry me!” Jack interrupts.

“Fine!” Davey agrees before realisation dawns “...What?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot heavily inspired by the song 'fine' from the musical 'Ordinary days'. 
> 
> find it here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV3CyM17g_8


End file.
